CONSTRUMATONS
“ It seems we have an immense privilege in our making. It’s understood that other races can choose between what you call “good” and “evil”, but many of you are predisposed to one or the other, like you cannot escape your fate. But we can. We were born to escape our fates. “ '' BACKGROUND Created in various ways, they consist of the most diverse creatures among the races. However, they are all made of materials crafted together and forcibly given consciousness. Unfortunately, many Construmatons turn into monsters, their minds more beastial than humanoid. Many of the more self aware of the race show a curiosity for their own creation as well as magic in general. They can appear very human, very beast, and quite a few look like terrible aberrations, a chaos of ideas fused together and given sentience. And they have the ability to augment and change their exteriors over time to suit the shape they wish to have, some for the better or worse. Despite many thorough studies, no one is quite sure how they began, or what continues to craft them together and give them life. The most popular belief, even amongst the Construmatons, is that a wild magic, not unlike elusive Primal Magics, gives them life because they needed to fill a niche, a purpose. And to this end, they strive in their studies, self understanding, and their place in the worlds. They generally do not go through life stages like the other races, but may consume their core element to grow and change, and quite a few will self-enhance through their studies. Construmatons do not age like other races, and will continue to live while they are able to find resources in which to consume to repair and replace ailing parts. They may also go into suspension after stuffing themselves with their core element(s), wrapping themselves in similar, and 'shutting down'. This will allow them an extended period of time without eating or being 'on', but they are unable to react unless hurt or their resource is broken/runs out. This has been documented in both the more beast-like Construmatons, and their sentient cousins. 'PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES' 'Average Height:' Varies. 'Average Weight: ''' Varies. Average Outlook: '' Constantly seeking their purpose in the worlds. They will go to great lengths to find the meaning for their existence, and rumor has it they have begun gathering in numbers to form their own nation. ''OTHER INFORMATION Language(s): Construmaton can learn languages fairly easily. Even the bestial ones may associate quickly what a sound or word may mean, and say it back to mean similarly. Their innate language, however, is the a very difficult 'tech' language complete with grinding metals and rocks in various ways, chittering, and various beeping. DGR: '' u/n ''Racial Leader(s): None Capital(s): '' Fracture Bourn, recently settled by a group of Construmatons and other half-breed races looked down upon by the more established. It is a well kept secret sanctuary accessible only by invitation, and guarded by powerful spells of serenity. Most Construmatons consider it their de facto capital. ''Famous/Infamous: Coming soon! Mount(s): Construmaton have a habit of attempting to tame and train their more bestial counterparts to use as mounts.